Úcta
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Merthur. Dosti pikantní ficlet na přání pro Lenitu. Byli jste varováni.


**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Úcta<strong>

_**Deference**_

**Napsala: Cheryl Dyson**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by BBC, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Tento příběh je založen na postavách a situacích, které vytváří a vlastní BBC. Zbylé věci jsou výplodem našich chorobných myslí – autorkou této fanfiction je Cheryl Dyson, která dala mně (Rapidez) svolení udělat český překlad. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Za kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se budete zpovídat Utherovi._

**. . .**

Krátký ficlet v originálním znění naleznete na adrese

**fanfiction . net/s/5585022/1/Deference**

* * *

><p><strong>ArtušMerlin**

**Rating: ****M!**

**Poznámečka:** Upravená povídka na přání pro **Lenitu!**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**Úcta**

**. . .**

„Je to... ehm... opravdu velké," řekl Merlin.

„Přirozeně, že je to velké, _Merline_," protočil Artuš oči v sloup. „Je to trůn."

Merlin se ušklíbnul. Artuš přimhouřil oči a zamračil se na něj. „Co?"

„Nic!" tvrdil Merlin nevinně. „Vůbec nic." Místo ušklíbání se teď už naplno zubil.

Artuš ho probodl pohledem. „Měl jsi v plánu utrousit nějakou nejapnou poznámku o velikosti mojí zadnice, že je to tak?"

S vynaložením značeného úsilí se Merlin přestal křenit. „Kdepak," zavrtěl hlavou. „Nic takového jsem neměl v úmyslu."

Artuš už ho nesjížděl tak podezřívavým pohledem. „Chmf! Nuže dobrá tedy."

„Ale když to teď tak zmiňuješ..."

Merlin trhl hlavou, aby se vyhnul letící švestce a přemítal, jestli ta jízlivost opravdu stála za ty hodiny strávené vykydáváním chléva.

Později, poté, co se rychle okoupal a vzal si čisté oblečení, se Merlin drze zeptal: „Takže. Co se stalo s tím starým trůnem?"

Artuš si ztěžka povzdechnul tím svým typickým způsobem. „Ačkoliv ti do toho není vůbec nic, rozlomil ho můj otec."

Merlinovi se podařilo spolknout poznámku o velikosti _Utherovi _zadnice, ale jen proto, že už mu docházelo čisté oblečení.

Artuš i tak semknul rty do úzké linky. „Mrštil na něj jednu služebnou, ty pitomče."

Merlin se musel zeptat. „Vážně? Ty jsi u toho byl, nebo se to jen šušká?"

Artušovy pevně semknuté rty byl výraz, který Merlina ani za mák nepřitahoval.

„Zpochybňuješ snad královské slovo?" zeptal se Artuš.

„A když řeknu, že ano, tak mě zase pošleš do chléva?" chtěl vědět Merlin.

„Pravděpodobně," připustil Artuš.

„Tak potom tedy král mrštil služebnou o trůn, a ne, že si to s ní na trůnu rozdal, že?"

Artuš na něj vytřeštil oči. „To se říká?"

Merlin protočil oči v sloup. Slyšel tu historku přímo od Gertrudy. Pokrčil rameny.

Artuš zavrtěl hlavou. „Nehledě na to, jak došlo k poškození, tohle je teď nový trůn," poplácal důrazně opěrku trůnu.

Merlin si odfrknul. „No, doufám, že je bytelnější, než ten předchozí model. Kvůli Gertrudě."

„Možná bych měl o ten trůn mrštit _tebou_, aby se to otestovalo?"

Merlin povytáhnul obočí nad představou, jak ho Artuš háže do sametem vypolstrovaného křesla... a jak si na něj obkročmo sedá. Zajíknul se.

Atruš na něj zíral. „A za co přesně jsem si zasloužil _takový _pohled?"

Merlin na něj letmo v panice kouknul. Děsil se, jak se mohl jeho malý výlet do světa fantasie promítnout na jeho obličeji.

Artuš se na něj zaškaredil, obešel trůn a zůstal stát až příliš blízko Merlina. „Že bys snad měl pro Gertrudu slabost?"

Merlin zůstal na okamžik úplně paf, pak se rozchechtal. „Já? A Gertruda? Ty si myslíš–?Já?"

Artuš se zatvářil dotčeně. „No, i když je divné, byť si tě jen představovat s ženskou..."

Atrušova slova vyzněla do ztracena, a pak se jeho oči rozšířily tak, až Merlin ztratil důvěru.

Znamenalo to, že Atruš PŘEMÝŠLÍ. To nevěštilo nic dobrého.

Artušova následná slova potvrdila Merlinovy obavy. „Přece nemůžeš mít zájem o mého otce?" zeptal se zděšeně.

Merlin se zatvářil zhnuseně. „Fůj! Ne!" zakřičel. „Ty seš úplně vypatlanej!"

Naneštěstí ta slova zahulákal právě v okamžik, kdy do trůnního sálu nakráčel nějaký nižší šlechtic.

Následný druhý Merlinův výlet do chléva nebyl o nic příjemnější, než ten první. Odkud se to vůbec všechno bralo, zůstávalo Merlinovi záhadou.

Když se Merlin vrátil – oděn jen v ošuntělé tunice – Atruš si ještě stále bezstarostně četl zprávy.

„To jsi zpátky nějak brzo," podotknul Artuš, ten blbec. Ukázal palcem k inkriminovanému trůnu. „Potřebuje to vyleštit."

Merlin si povzdechl. Skoro by se raději vrátit do chléva, než aby si umazal ruce olejem k leštění nábytku a jal se čistit tu monstróznost. Skoro.

Neochotně se předklonil a sebral leštidlo a hadr, který někdo příhodně nachystal.

Vrhnul po Artušovi – který ho sledoval – rozladěný pohled. Okázale zaštěrchal džbánem a nalil olej na hadr. Pak udělal ceremonii z drhnutí každého kousku dřeva.

„Merline, tak jsem tak přemýšlel." Merlin si div nepřekousl ret vedví, jak se snažil to nekomentovat. Vážně – už neměl žádné další oblečení.

Merlin zběsile drhnul. Doufal, že to dokončí a bude moci pláchnout dřív, něž bude zase vykázán do chléva. Protože jak Artuš mluvil, zvednul se na nohy a přešel ke dveřím.

„Jak jsem říkal, přemýšlel jsem." Merlin se rychle pohlédnul na Artuše, když obrovská dřevěná závora zapadla do železných úchytů a efektivně zabarikádovala dveře.

„Když teda nemáš zájem o Gertrudu, a když – díky Bohu – nestojíš ani o mého otce, tak zbývá už jen jediná možnost."

Merlin prudce trhnul rukou a narazil si klouby na ruce o dřevo s hlasitým klepnutím. V tichosti sledoval, jak Artuš natáhnul ruku a vzal Merlinovu zraněnou ruku do své vlastní, aby prozkoumal dodřené klouby.

„Chudáku Merline," brouknul Artuš, „ublížil sis?"

Aniž by pustil Merlinovu ruku ze svého sevření, polaskal zraněné klouby palcem své ruky. Merlin upustil džbán s olejem na zem, ten s třísknutím spadl na zem a roztříštil se.

Artuš se naklonil blíž, dokud se rty prakticky nedotýkal Merlinova ucha. „Za tohle bys mohl jít opět do chléva," zašeptal Artuš, ale mohl zrovna tak dobře říct: ‚_Chtěl bych tě šoustat Merline._'

„Do chléva," zopakoval Merlin zpitoměle.

„Mmmmhmmm," brouknul mu Artuš do ucha. „Myslím, že bys mohl mít zájem o někoho jiného, Merline," pokračoval Artuš. Jeho dech hřál Merlina na uchu.

„Máš?" zeptal se Artuš a Melin necítil nic, než konejšivé doteky Artušova palce a teplo jeho dechu.

„Mám zájem?" opakoval Merlin a připadal si trochu jako idiot a trochu jako v ráji. „O... ehm...?"

„O mě, Merline," dokončil za něj Artuš. Merlin jen přitrouble přikývnul a Artuš si oddechnul. „Ach díky Bohu. Už jsem si myslel, že tě budu hodit na trůn."

„Hodit mě na trůn," opakoval Merlin, oči rozšířené.

„Báječný nápad. Možná nebudeš takový blbec, jak jsem si myslel."

Merlin byl bez cavyků postrčen na sedadlo trůnu. „Ehm... mohli by mě popravit za to, že jsem zabral místo krále," podotknul.

„Ano, a za to, co se teď s tebou na tom místě chystám udělat, bychom mohli být popraveni oba," odvětil Artuš svádivě.

Artuš před Merlinem poklekl na kolena ve zvláštní obměně rolí pán/sluha a pak se naklonil kupředu. Rty se zlehka otřel o ty Merlinovy.

To Merlina očividně probralo z jeho komatózního stavu a začal polibek dychtivě opětovat. Zvednul ruce, vpletl je Artušovi do vlasů, a jako by poprvé ucítil jejich hebkost. Artušův jazyk vnikl do Merlinových rtů a Merlin to uvítal zasténáním. Artušovy ruce svíraly jeho stehna, palce krouživými pohyby dráždily citlivou kůži.

Merlinovy ruce zajely pevněji do Artušových vlasů. Polibek se prohloubil v něco úžasného. Lepší, než nadšení, které Merlin pociťoval, když používal své čáry. Tohle byly čáry úplně jiné povahy. Artušův jazyk se otíral o Merlinův a vyvolával odezvu, která by byla nepřehlédnutelná, kdyby Artuš posunul své ruce o kousek výš.

A pak to Artuš udělal.

Artušovy ruce se vyšplhaly výš, pak pse proplížily přes záhyby kalhot a pak jeho prsty přejely přes Merlinovo vzrušení. Z Merlinových úst se vydral nedůstojný zvuk, Merlin se div nepřekotil, ale Artušova ruka se posunula k jeho bokům, pevně ho držela na místě, zatímco druhá ruka sklouzla k Merlinově erekci a zlehka přitlačila. Merlin se rozechvěl.

Artuš neustával v líbání, jeho ruka se metodicky pohybovala nahoru a dolů, až byl Merlin skoro bez sebe. Merlin odtrhnul své rty od Artušových. „Doprdele, doprdele, Artuši," zalapal po dechu.

Artušův hlas byl k zbláznění normální. „Už? Myslel jsem, že budeš vyžadovat delší předehru." Artušovy prsty si hbitě poradily s vázáním Merlinových kalhot. Zamumlal: „Nadzvedni se."

Merlin pro jednou uposlechl rozkaz bez otázek, nadzvednul boky a umožnil Artušovi, aby kalhoty stáhnul. Artušův pohled sklouznul k Merlinově rozkroku a Merlin zatajil dech.

„Tedy Merline," usmál se Artuš, „kdepak jsi to schovával?"

Merlinova odpověď se stala bezhlasým zachroptěním, když se Artušovy rty semkly kolem jeho přirození. Merlin měl co dělat, aby se nepřestal ovládat. Pustil Artušovy vlasy a rukama svíral opěradlo trůnu. Snažil se nepřirážet boky, a když se Artuš odtáhnul, Merlin si na kratičký, bláznivý moment pomyslel, že bude muset škemrat.

„Ještě ne," klidnil ho Artuš. „Ještě, že jsi rozlil ten olej, ale za ty střepy to moje kolena děkovat nebudou."

Artušovy prsty proklouzly mezi Merlinovy nohy a začaly jemně roztíral olej. Merlinovy kalhoty, obepínající mu stehna, najednou příliš překážely. Stačilo jedno magické zablesknutí a kalhoty byly vedví.

„Praktické, zrovna jsem se chystal použít dýku," okomentoval Artuš.

Artušovy prsty se znovu vydaly na průzkum, a Merlin zalapal po dechu, a prsty znovu vjel Artušovi do vlasů.

Artuš se okamžitě zarazil a hleděl na něj. „V pořádku? Není ti nic, že ne?"

„Není, ne. Je mi... báječně."

Artuš se uchechtnul, rty znovu přitisknuté k Merlinovým, jeho prsty se pohybovaly dovnitř a ven, dokud nebyl Merlin připraven na víc. Merlin pak ztratil ponětí o všem, s každým dalším pohybem ztrácel přehled...

**. . .**

A pak se Artuš také třásl a lapal po dechu. Držel Merlina pevně a stále dokola mumlal jeho jméno.

Merlinovi chvíli trvalo, než si začal uvědomovat, že jeho záda nejsou zrovna v nepohodlnější pozici, ale to nebylo důležité.Ne, když měl Artuš tvář zabořenou do jeho krku.

„Tak to vypadá, že trůn je dostatečně bytelný," podotknul zlehka Merlin. Artuš se zahihňal. Merlina to polechtalo na krku.

„Teď si ještě užiješ srandy, než to uklidíš," řekl Artuš a Merlin zanaříkal při představě, jak to bude muset všechno dostat dolů z polstrování.

„Pořád jsi pitomec," připomněl Merlin, ale jeho slova poněkud mírnilo to, že vískal Artušovy blonďaté vlasy.

„Ano, to možná jsem, ale aspoň nemusím uklízet otcův trůn, než se tu bude konat audience... přesně za čtyřicet minut."

Merlin vyjeknul a se zaklením odstrčil Artuše stranou. _Čtyřicet minut? Sakra!_ Napůl oblečený Artuš se na zemi zasmál, a Merlin by býval byl mnohem naštvanější, kdyby Artuš nebyl tak zatraceně rozkošný. Merlin se pokusil se znovu ustrojit, ale ke své hrůze zjistil, že jeho kalhoty jsou zničeny. Artuš se vyškrábal na nohy.

„Asi nemohu doufat, že mi přineseš náhradní oblečení?" zeptal se Merlin s nadějí v hlase.

„Samozřejmě, že přinesu, Merline," řekl Artuš vlídně. Merlin přimhouřil oči a čekal na podmínky. „Pokud budeš v mé posteli, nahý, dnes v podvečer, až se odeberu na kutě," dokončil Artuš.

Merlin polknul a přikývnul. „Dobrá," souhlasil krotce.

Artuš udělal krok vpřed a vtisknul na Merlinovy rty majetnický polibek. „Líbí se mi, když posloucháš rozkazy," zapředl.

Merlin pro jednou necítil potřebu se dohadovat.

**. . .konec. . .**


End file.
